No Matter What
by Ferniefruitloopz
Summary: Could Finnick and Annie's love be put to the test when a new, mysterious family arrive in District 4
1. PROLOGUE

By Ferniefruitloopz

Hunger games Fanfic

*PROLOGUE*

(Finnick's POV)

"You like to think you were there for her don't you?" I say "Don't you!? But the fact is that you weren't! You weren't there for her when she needed you most. You weren't there, sitting with her on the beach _everyday!_" We stand in silence in the middle of the dusty, old room. "You weren't there," I say in almost a whisper, as my voice is suddenly unreliable, "To remind here who she was when she forgot. _I was._ I had to be there to comfort her whenever she cried out. But don't think that, for even a second, I regret any of it." After what seems like an age he speaks up.

"It's not my fault."

"Not your fault? Not your fault!" I say, starting to get angry, but too upset to stop. "How can you say that!? She left that arena with no idea, the least you could've done was talk to her! You're a terrible father, ! Annie deserves better than you. Way better!"

"Get out of my house this instant Finnick Odair!"

"_GLADLY!_ But I'm taking Annie with me!"

"You couldn't look after her! Not in the state she's in!" Shouts back Annie's father like it would be obvious to everyone in Panem but me.

"That's where you're wrong ! I love Annie and Annie loves me! Nothing could ever stop the love we feel for each other! Especially no a little bit of confusion!"

Nowadays Annie is more than just confused, If confusion was a single flake of snow, Annie's mind is in the eye of a full on blizzard! Sometimes the fog clears a bit, but it never lasts. For ages she couldn't even speak. Because of the games. Because of me. It was my fault her name was drawn in the reaping. So much for the odds being ever in our favour! Last year the Capitol called me, asked me to give a speech about how much I love being a mentor in the hunger games, giving hope to the next generation of promising young tributes.

But i said no.

Thought that I, the famous Finnick Odair, would be an exception in their rules, their games. Bu the Capitol doesn't give exceptions. They have to cheat in their own games. SO how do_ we _stand any chance? If you don't do what they sat, they kill some you love, (they tell you its fine but within a week they could accidentally' take a nasty fall or eat some meat that wasn't properly cooked) so you do it, I however, refused their silly little speech and Annie's name was chosen for the games. All because of me. All beacue i let the fame and popularity of Finnick Odair got to my head, and now it's my fault that Mr. Annie is lost in a storm.


	2. Chapter 1- 'That'd be nice'

**A/N- Okay, soooo... I've uploaded the prologue to my first Fanfic! SO HAPPY! But of course... I forgot to write an author's note. *FACEPALM* (Well done Fern!) anyway, I kinda thought you write it in afterwards, so I still don't know if Im doing this right. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prologue (was it short? I don't know. Aren't they meant to be short? They're prologue's, not whole chapters.) And here's the first chapter (again... I think it might be kinda short, but gimme a break! I'm new to this! At this rate I'll have a longer A/N than the actual chapter so...) I hope you like it! ^-^ please review and stuff... see ya! -Ferniefruitloopz**

Chapter 1

(Finnick's POV)

She is sitting on the empty beach, like she did the day she began to speak again. I think she remembers this too because when I sit down on th esand next to her she says those very same words.

"Hey Finnick" She smiles, as I cup her face in my hands and gently kiss her on the nose. She remembers me. She always did. She told me before she went in that I would be the only thing that would keep her going in the games. And now, we are, in some ways, closer. Because now we really know that neither of us can survive without the other. Most days we just sit in silence, listening to the waves, making knots in old pieces of rope, weaving a large net that one day we hope to fill with all our troubles. But, of course, even the most skilfully woven net has holes. Today I think she wants to talk, about what is real and what is no. When she is confused she asks me questions, to solve the mysteries in her head that I will never fully understand. But I can at least try, can't I?

"Finnick, why do you love me so?" This question catches me off guard, as she never usually asks about me. Those memories seemed to have remained untouched. But, I don't let my _own_ confusion register on my face.

"That's an easy one, Annie. I love you because of your perfect eyes. How we always race to each other's houses. How we can sit in silence and be perfectly fine because we know what the other is thinking. I love you for how your hair looks after you've been swimming. How e always knew what loved each other. How you were my best friend in school. But most of all, Annie Cresta, I love you because the second I saw you, I knew you were different, you were different, you were the only girl I could ever spend my life with. No one has ever come close to making me feel as happy as I do when I see you. _That_, is why I love you so." I say, the list could go on but I stop because I know she'll re-run the words through her head a thousand times before she speaks again. I take out our net that we so often work on and lay it out in front of us. Fifty-five and a half knots later, Annie surprises me again.

"What haven't you told me?" she says

"What do you mean?"

"You came here, to the beach, and you had news, but you haven't told me yet" It takes a minute for me to realise what she means. It's the conversation from this morning with her father. More of an argument than a conversation, but I'd forgotten all about it. I never thought of how to tell her that she must live in my house in the victor's village. Annie doesn't live in the victor's house she was given. It reminds her of the games she won to get it. And now she must leave the house she grew up in, with all her family all around her to live in mine. The idea seems almost cruel at first but then I remember that it's this or have her continue living with her rotten father.

"Yes, you're right," I start, "well, you're not gonna be living with your family anymore, you've got to live with me in my victors house, don't worry we won't have to explain to my parents or anything because they live in the old house." There's a long empty silence before she talks.

"That'd be nice."

"Huh?" I say automatically.

"I love you, Finn, I've lived with my family all my life, it's about time I moved in with and started living with you to be honest." I try to keep a straight face but I startto laugh. I love how she can be so matter of fact about it. After about 5 minutes of us both laughing we're lying on our backs staring at the sky.

"So, you're really okay with leaving your family? Just like that?"

"Yes, Finn! There really not all that nice." she laughs, "Anyway, I'd much rather live with you!" I stare at her face for a minute. I look right into her beautiful eyes, and point out the obvious.

"I love you, Annie Cresta."

"I love you too, Finnick Odair."

"Annie, I don't know what I would do without you."

**A/N- So... was that long enough for a chapter... hmm... I don't know... You tell me. Hoped you enjoyed the first proper chapter -Ferniefruitloopz**


	3. Chapter 2- the definition of 'flirting'

A/N- Hi. First off, I made the terrible decision of posting a double update a few weeks ago... and I forgot to put a disclaimer on both of them so...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games, and I didn't own it on my last two posts either...

Ta-Da! Anyway... I haven't posted for like 3 weeks... (Probably more, I didn't check) so I've got a much longer chapter today to make up for it. I've been working on it for a while so I really hope you like it. [And as of today, I have a Beta reader! Woo! It's TheGirlWithTheHeadphones, go check her out]

Chapter 2

(Annie's POV)

We sit on the beach. We stay there for longer than usual, because there is no rush to get home. I wonder how Finnick explained that to my father. His words come back to me 'You've got to live with me'. '_Got'._Why would he say 'got'? It's as if there's something at home that poses some threat. Yes, that would make sense. Finnick would want to protect me from whatever it is. Question is: Who or what could it-

"Wanna skim stones?" Finnick says, interrupting my thoughts. At first this harmless question annoys me, because that was one of the first times I've thought straight. But once I look up at his perfect sea-green eyes I can't help smiling, I feel my troubles flow out of me. I fact, what was I even worrying about? Everything is perfect. I'm here with Finnick. I don't think things could be any better. He stands and reaches a hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me up into an embrace. I stand up on my tiptoes and put my head up to meet his face.

"Are you ready?" says Finnick, and at first I think we're going to race to his house but instead he puts his hand in the air and I hear a distant splash in the sea behind me. I laugh as I remember his proposal of skimming stones. I turn out of his embrace and start scanning the golden sand for stones. My eyes find a flat and perfectly round one. I bend down and take the stone. I walk back over to Finnick and hold out my hand for him to see the stone.

"That's a good one." He says. Because I'm not very good at skimming stones, Finnick guides my hand into the most effective start position. He gives me a quick demonstration on how you should throw it.

"To get it to glide through the air, you need to throw it like a Frisbee" he says, and I nod even though I don't have a clue what a Frisbee is. I twist my body round and then replicate the throw I just saw Finnick perform. After I let go of the stone, the momentum keeps me going. I spin around and end up falling in a dizzy heap on the sand. Once the beach stops spinning I take Finnick's hand and he pulls me up next to him again.

"You okay?" he says and he steadies me.

"Yeah"

"You know, it was actually a really good throw"

"Just a shame I wasn't upright to see it" I laugh, "Can I have another try?"

"Sure, just don't put an eye out, okay?"

"Yeah yeah" I say, waving my hand at him, just eager to throw a stone right. This time I settle for a less symmetrical stone. I pick up the smooth pebble and brush some wet sand off of it. I assume the same position but I stop.

"What did I do wrong last time?" I say.

"Huh? Oh, err, well instead of putting the acceleration force in the turn, you should try to get it into your arm."

"Okay." I turn, not as much as last time, clear my mind. Focus. Turn your arm, let go of the-

"Oh and stand with your feet apart, that way you'll have more stability." Finnick says, interrupting my thoughts for the second time today. I move me feet so they are in line with my shoulders. How does Finnick remember all these steps and produce the perfect throw every time? I could never be that good. But, then again, I do have a great teacher. I ready myself, quickly turn but when my hand lets go of the pebble I only stumble slightly. I regain my balance just in time to see my pebble fly towards the sea. But instead of hitting the water it hits a sea monster, emerging from the depths.

I hear a scream, the monster's scream... of pain. But not just the screams of pain from the monster, a second scream, much closer. I look to Finnick and I see that he isn't the source of the ear-splitting noise. I search the beach, but it's empty. Which only leaves one other option. Me. I am the one screaming. I'm not even sure why. Is it because I just hit a living...'thing'? Or is it because the 'thing' I just hit is now approaching us and most probably wants to kill us. Right now I think I'll go with the latter.

I fall to the ground covering my ears from my own scream (which I can't seem to stop). Finnick crouches at my side and is trying to comfort me. I try too, try to calm down. 'Finnick is here, he can protect us' I tell myself. I take away my hands from my ears and stop the horrible screaming.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Annie" says Finnick

"What's hap-"

"_Shhhh,_ don't talk." I'm glad he says this; I don't have to talk, because I'm shaking like a leaf and my voice would be too. The creature is now a few metres from the shore, but, Finnick hasn't noticed yet. I start to panic. We're going to die. I know it. I have to tell Finnick about the monster.

"M-m-mon-"

"Shh, Annie, it's okay, there's nothing to worry about"

"But there is-"

He gently takes my head and rests his forehead on mine,

"Please, Annie, you're starting to scare me. Calm down, please, don't you trust me? There is nothing to fear."

Maybe he saw the monster and judged that it wouldn't be a threat. I didn't take a very long look at it but he would've tried to figure out what it was before taking action. I look into his eyes and I can tell he knows trust him with my life. We stand up together and look out to the sea.

How could I have been so stupid!?

"Hi" says the young sea-weed covered girl. Urgh, she was the monster I thought I'd seen. Finnick, of course, would have figured out in a heartbeat that she was no monster and simply ignored her, only worrying about why I would be screaming. Oh god! How do I explain that one? 'Sorry, I thought you were a deadly sea monster coming to kill us'? No! That's just plain rude!

"Hello," says Finnick, "What's your name? I'm Finnick...Odair"

"Allécher" says the girl in a strange voice that isn't the norm in District 4. This mysterious girl is astonishingly beautiful. She has light brown hair that shines like spun gold in the sunlight. Her eyes are blue but contain a thousand different colours and shades. Her clothes absolutely drenched and cling to her perfect figure.

"Hmmm, Allécher, I can't say I've ever heard that name around here before. You from the south of 4?" asks Finnick

"Err..."

"And where's your name from?" He says, not giving her a chance to answer

"Oh, it's from France"

"_Where?_"

"Err..."

"Oh well, don't worry about it." He says, clearly not caring that we know nothing about this girl. I stand there staring at them, what was Finnick doing? _Flirting._ The word comes forward from the back of my mind and I try to remember what it means. We learnt to in school, something to do with ancient, old plays... _what was it!?_Suddenly I'm distracted by Allécher's fluttering eyelashes.

"Hello, Allécher" I say, my voice sounding like a child.

"Hi there," She replies as if I'm the one interrupting something, "What's your name?"

"Annie. Annie Cresta." I feel like I'm being interrogated by a teacher.

"Nice name, I guess. A bit... normal, but I suppose _you_ can't help that." Allécher turns her attention back to Finnick. My face is burning. Who did she think she was! And what was wrong with Finnick? One second he's trying to comfort me, the next he's asking questions to a girl he doesn't even know. But now I'm not even here. I'm transported to a time when me a Finnick were arguing at my house.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Where were you?" I say

"What do you mean, Annie?" he says a little too innocently

"You _know_ what I mean!" I shout, "Yesterday! You didn't come to the beach! You said you'd come! You promised! I waited all damn day for you! And you never came!" I say sadly, remembering the pain of loneliness.

"I had to... so some filming for president snow...for an interview..."

"You're lying to me!" I cry.

"Look... I can't tell you the truth! You'd never talk to me again!"

"Well take a chance! Because at this rate..." And I can't finish my sentence because it hurts so much.

"I...," he takes a breath before continuing, "I was with some girls" I stand there. Shocked. I'd had my theories, but I'd _never_ anticipated this! I want to cry! My Finnick was with other girls. I have to sit down. I put my head in my hands.

"Can I explain?" he says. Right now I don't want to talk to talk to anyone. Especially not him, but is say; "I think you should!" Finnick sits down next to me and again, draws another breath-

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

I'm pulled back into the present when I realise I'm standing on my own. I quickly look around and see Finnick walking away, down the beach with Allécher, hand in hand. I run after them and when I catch up I walk silently beside them. But they completely ignore me and carry on with her conversation.

"So, how old are you Allécher?"

"Vingt-deux" she says, her odd accent sounding more distinctive when she says these alien words. "Oh, sorry, I mean.. Errrr... twenty-two."

"It's fine" says Finnick in a his seductive voice. Twenty-two. That would make her Two years younger than Finnick and one year older than me. I can't take it any more! Finnick and this girl! Finnick is clearly interested in the girl. Much more than me! I look at him one last time and my heart rips in two. I can't look at him for another second. They won't even notice if I leave. I take off running away from them and feel conscious that they are watching me as I weirdly make my way across the sand. I can hear them in my head, laughing. A thought comes into my mind that pulls me up short as I reach the edge of the beach. Where will I go. I can't return to my families' house. The Finnick I used to know made it clear to me that there was a danger there. And I could never go to Finnick's victor house. I can't be in my own, never mind being with _him!_ I can't imagine ever being able to look at him again. There is nowhere for me to go. Nowhere I belong.

The pier, that's where I'll go, at least there I could think straight and maybe figure something out.

I make my way to the edge of the pier. My place where I could just be with myself. I never even told Finnick how much I love it here. I sit at the very end, my feet dangling over the edge. Finally, I was away from Allécher! I can relax now. Getting away from her is like a weight off my shoulders. I sigh as I think how on earth Finnick could just pick up his suitcase and go over to Allécher. Just deciding he likes her better. In a way, though, I don't blame him for that. She was perfect. Slim, beautiful and closer to his age. The exact image of beauty. I can hear footsteps behind me and I hope that Finn and Allécher didn't follow me here. I hear them walk onto the pier, the planks, the creaking from the weight. Just as I become certain that it's them, I realise something. I'd heard their footsteps, the planks and then the creak. The creak, it didn't make sense. Two people wouldn't make a pier creak. It wasn't Finnick and the mysterious 'French' girl; it was a whole gang of people. This frightens me more than the prospect of those two being here. Strangers on the pier, in a group of about ten, and me, on my own. Then I realise something else.

That that's exactly what I am. On my own. I have no family, no home and now even Finnick is gone. Why should I care if the gang kill me or hurt me? No one would care. I stand up and lean against a small post, in full view of the gang. Then I start to cry. Quiet sobs. Letting the cold evening air feel even colder upon my wet cheeks. The gang is starting to move toward the end of the pier. They've heard my crying. My mind is reeling, why did I think this was a good idea? Not only would no one care, but that would also mean there would be no one to save me. And it's not like the peacekeepers would do anything to the gang, even if they killed me. They never cared in District 4. But I'd seem, in the other districts , I think eleven and twelve, they were harsh, very harsh. District Eleven in particular, you could be shot instantly if you were caught stealing an apple from the orchards. It isn't fair. It's because we're a Career District, they want to keep the population up. I don't even think the Capitol would care if I died, even if I _am_ a victor. I'd be out-of-the-way and Finnick could just do what they say instead of complicating matters by trying to protect me. Once again, I'm taken from the present. I'm back in the house and the argument is still unfolding.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Can I explain?" he says. Right now I don't want to talk to him. Or anyone, but I say; "I think you should" Finnick sits down next to me and again draws another breath before talking.

"It's President Snow. He does this to all the victors that are desirable," he says slowly, as I try not to be offended that I'm not 'desirable', "That's the catch. You win. You become famous. You get to live. But, they control you. I was talking to an old victor from twelve, in his forties, and he told me his story after winning the games. They asked him to do what I am doing but he said no. Every time, no. And each time, a different friend or family member was killed. Until there was nobody left that he cared about. Then they just left him alone with his alcohol as his only comfort. Annie, I don't want you to die! You are the only thing I have that's worth protecting."-

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

That doesn't seem to be the case now, though. I sigh, back in the present. While I was zoned out it's become darker. The sky is now a deep navy. I look over my shoulder and the gang are right there.

"Hey, Look there, guys!" says one of them. They all laugh and converge on me. They gather around, taunting me.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?!"

I start panicking, "I'm waiting for someone" I lie, but I only just get the words out, I'm struggling for breath.

"Hey, Guill! Get over here!"A rather menacing one calls back down to the start of the pier, "There's a girl who's lost her boyfriend!" They start getting closer to me, but I back away from them. By now Guill is running over to join the gang to see who their latest victim is. Just as he reaches the group, I figure out what they're doing. They are moving me towards the end of the pier, my foot is taking another step onto the pier as I realise this. Except, my foot didn't stop. My foot wasn't on the pier, it was falling through thin air. My arms are flailing around wildly as I plummet down and feel the icy, cold water consume me. The gang laugh as Guill pushes his way through to see the face of who was in the water. He looks over the edge at me. I can't swim, I used to be able to, after Finn taught me how. But ever since the arena, the oceans of blood and corpses of my opponents, I've been petrified. I take the hair out of my face to see his reaction, but he shocks me because the boy looks horrified.

"Guys, why did you do that?!" he says, but I barely make out the words.

"C'mon, boss, it's just business." And as I fall deeper under the waves I just about hear what Guill says;

"But that's Annie Cresta, you _MORON!_" These words send a flicker of hope. But it's instantly extinguished by the water. I close my eyes and accept my imminent death.

A/N- Thanks for reading, this chapter is way longer than the others and I wanna know what you think of that... should I keep to this kind of length? Please let me know ^-^ (I wanna shout out Lonely Light today because she reviewed and stuff, and I'm really thankful :D thanks Sydney)

Oh and a quick note- Allécher is pronounced I-lee-see

See ya next time -Ferniefruitloopz


	4. Chapter 3 (real)

**A/N- Hi guys... *sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger games. **

**Heyy, it's raining outside and that's depressing :( I don't really feel like typing a chapter but I will anyway (for you guys coz I love you so much *hugz* and coz I don't wanna abandon you in an ever growing void of mysteries and suspense... O.o). I haven't really had any feedback on the chapter lengths so I'm basically just going to wing it. –Ferniefruitloopz**

Chapter 3- Swimming, saving, kissing and changing

(Annie's POV)

Nothing. There is nothing. No visual, no sound. Nothing. I can't feel anything. I tell myself to swim upwards, but my body won't listen to my commands. All I have left are my thought. The most I can do now is relax. If I'm going to die, there's no point in panicking. And slowly, I slip into complete and utter unconsciousness.

(Guillaume's POV)

By now, Annie has to be at least ten metres down in the water. I move back from the edge of the pier slightly and I can feel everyone's eyes on me to see what I do next. I run forward and dive out into the water. I open my eyes and search around for Annie. My eyes find her, hair all around her face, no way she's conscious. I swim towards her body; I hope she's alive, if I'm too slow she'll die. Damn! How could Kaleb do that?! Push her in the water like that? _Idiot!_ Doesn't he know who she is! Annie Cresta, Winner of the Hunger Games! IDIOTS! Why do I even bother with Kaleb and the others? The current is getting stronger and I have to use all my strength to keep swimming down, I reach Annie and grab her by her shoulders. I move the tangled hair from her face and see her take a huge, unconscious mouth full of water. Oh god! This has to be over. No way will she live through this now, breathing in a lungful of water like that. There is a slight chance, so the least I can do is try. I let go of my grip on her shoulders and grab her wrist. I turn around in the water and start to swim upwards. How long have I, I mean _we, _been down here? I always lose track of the time under water, I just feel so at ease, so at home. I remember coming second in our school competition years ago for holding your breath under water. The winner was Finnick Odair, another victor of the games. Never mind how long we've been down here but how deep? It's so dark under the water, it's normally so clear in the day time. About 2 metres from reaching the surface a rope splashes into the water and I take it, helping me get to the top quicker.

Above the water, I take a gasp of air and pull Annie up so if she tries to breathe again she'll breathe the air. I let go of the rope and it's pulled back up to the pier. I put my left arm under Annie's shoulders and swim towards the ladder on the side of the pier, meant for swimmers in competitions or the occasional stray fisherman. How am I going to do this? I can't let go of Annie to climb the ladder_ myself_ and Annie can't exactly climb at the moment. The guys on the pier shout down to me. I pick out Kaleb's voice within the shouts.

"What are you doing!?" There are more shouts before I answer. "Shut up and help me!" They rush to the ladder and I do myself to hold Annie up towards them,

They all pitch in, trying to lift her on to the pier. Once she's up there I quickly scale the ladder. "No! Move her to the middle" I shout. They're so incompetent, what are they thinking, leaving her so close to the edge. Why do I bother? What would happen if she fell back in! We all lift her up slightly and move her over to the centre of the pier. "One of you go get a coat or something! Something, anything warm! Go! _Now! Go!_" They sigh and two of them go off running down the pier towards town, _wow they're dumb!_

"Annie!" I shout at her limp, unconscious body. "Annie! Annie! Annie, wake up!" For once the guys are silent but it doesn't last long. I hear some whispering 'she's dead' and 'why is he so bothered about his girl?' This tips me over the edge. I turn to them unable to contain myself.

"You're all idiots! This girl is Annie Cresta! She's a damn victor of the Hunger Games! And you might have just killed her! Didn't you even recognise her!?" At first they're shocked by the initial outburst but then they mumble more things, mostly about how on earth they were meant to know.

"Someone help me save her! Actually, no! Just go away, get those coats but then you can just leave!" They all shuffle away, but I doubt any of them will do what I asked and get the coats. Oh well, who needs them? I don't need their help! I hold Annie's head and gently move closer to talk to her.

"Annie?" I cross my legs and move her to lie on my lap, cradling her calmly.

"Please wake up." I'm not shouting anymore, merely asking her politely. I try a more... authoritative tone. "Annie. Wake up now. You'll be late." I don't know what she'd be late for, but I figure it might be something her father might say. **(A/N- He's wrong. Annie's father would never be sober enough to remind her of things. It'd be left to Finnick to remind her of things since her mother moved away.) **It could jog part of her brain or something. And it seems to be working too, she rouses at my voice. "Annie, you're already late! This is ridiculous." By now, she's starting to wake up, and suddenly I'm scared. She might think _I _did this to her! I quickly, but smoothly, lay her head back onto the wood. The pier is very hard so I decide the best thing for me to lie something under her head. I pull off my clingy, wet t-shirt from my chest, roll it into a ball and place it under her head for a kind of make-do pillow. Just as she starts to wake up fully I hide behind a barrel to see her reaction before talking, but that might end with end running.

Her delicate eyelids flutter open and she seems dazed.

"Finnick?" Oh god! No! I knew there was something... She's dating that jerk Finnick Odair! "_Finnick?_ Did _you_ do this?!" she says angrily. Wait. _What?! _Why would she think _he_ did this? Did they break up or something? She sits up and looks at my wet t-shirt next to her. All of a sudden I really need to cough, but I can't let her hear me. I end up quietly spluttering but stop when I realise Annie is absolutely silent. "Finn? Hello? Who's there?" She stands up with the t-shirt in her hands. If I didn't show myself now, she'd probably find me and assume I was hiding from the blame, before I have time to explain. I sigh and come out of my crouched position behind the barrels. I feel unusually exposed right now, out on the pier without top on. It's really cold too, the night's chill making my bones shiver.

"Hi." I say.

"Who are you?"She says warily.

"My name's Guillaume. But my friends just call me Guill."

"Oh," she says, her face lighting up with realisation, "_You_ saved me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did..." It sounded so lame but I never realised I'd saved her life. "But then again, it was my dumb 'friends' who pushed you in." I say. It felt good to be totally honest but it did put a dampener on the whole 'Hi! I just saved your life' kind of thing

"Well, thank you. Why _did _you save me?"

"You're Annie Cresta."

"That's hardly a good reason."

"You won The Hunger Games."

"Still failing to see a reasonable...errr...reason."

"Right now... you're the bravest person I know." I say honestly

She walks silently towards me and I take one step forward to meet her.

"So you turned against your gang?"

"For you, I did." I say coolly. We are only centimetres apart. I put my arm around her spin and she lightly puts her left hand on my bare chest.

"You saved my life."

"She stands up on her tip-toes and kisses me. She looks up at my face to see how I felt about the kiss and I grin at her. I lean in and kiss her back. I think I might have been a little too forceful because she falls back onto her feet and takes a step back, but she smiles and moves her right hand to my head. She runs her fingers through my hair and smiles again. After about a minute, I run out of breath and pull away slightly. She laughs and goes in for another kiss but I stop her.

"What about Finnick?" I barely get the words out I'm breathing so heavily.

"What about him?" she says and moves her hands to loop around my neck.

"Aren't you dating or something?"

"Well, not anymore we're not." She goes in to kiss me and I don't stop her. My mind is whirring, did she say that just because of _this_ or were they genuinely over? Who am I kidding? _I don't care! _ I kiss her and smile. In the short time we've really known each other; I'm already in love with her! She dumped that Finnick jerk and started kissing me whether he liked it or not. I haven't given this girl enough credit!

"You're amazing!" I say through staggered breaths.

"Thanks, I don't get that much," She says, and then laughs. She pulls away and takes my hand and leads me to a bench. I sit and she sits beside me, her head on my shoulder.

"Well they're all idiots." I say. Annie is shockingly beautiful and she's a great kisser.

"Haha!"

"_What? _ It's true! You're great, and anyone who thinks otherwise is mad." After this she pauses, thinking to her self.

"People usually call _me _mad... but, to be honest, I think you've cured me! I not saying I _wasn't _mad. I probably was. I was INSANE! I couldn't talk for weeks and I kept getting confused. _Always confused. _But you've brought me clarity. Thanks for that, too."

"Anytime." I say I wink at her. I decide to ask the question that's been nagging at for ages! That's the last few minutes. I know I can't carry on with this until I have an answer. "So... you and Finnick" What happened there?"

"_Why do you keep on asking about him so much!_ No... It's not your fault. Well, it's a lot of things really. He cheated. WE were just on the beach then he walked off with some freak girl from the sea!"

"Nice, polite. What's not to like?" I say sarcastically.

"Haha! You're so funny!" she says, equally sarcastically... actually, no... she uses the sarcasm _way_ better than I do. "I ran to the pier to escape an then I was pushed!" she laughs.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be," she replies.

I stare at her, her beautiful face and consider my word carefully. "Why not?"

She looks back at me and smiles. "Because it brought me to you."


	5. Chapter 4- Answers and Misconceptions

No Matter What

Chapter Four- Answers and Misconceptions

A/N- Sorry guys! I haven't posted in AGEEEESSSSSS! I had to rearrange and adapt some future chapters because I really didn't like them how they were and it didn't flow very well but now it's fine again! YAAAY! So now that its all good I can upload more! And without further ado... I give you: Chapter 4 of No Matter What!

disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games... I'm flattered if you thought I did but sadly I do not.

[The Story So Far:

One day in District 4 Annie and Finnick are sitting on the beach, Annie's mind is still warped in madness after the games. They begin to skip stones together until Annie throws her stone out to the sea and hits something she thinks is a monster. In a panic she tries to warn Finnick that a monster is getting closer but Finnick know that there is no monster. Eventually, Annie learns that the 'monster' was a french girl called Allécher. Finnick is fascinated by Allécher and doesn't find it suspicious that she walked out of the sea like Annie does. Annie is completely ignored by Finnick and runs away to the pier, one of the only places she feel safe in District 4. Annie stays there all day not knowing what to do and confused. She is spotted by a gang and the emotionally challenged Kaleb pushes her into the water not knowing who she is. The gang's ringleader Guillaume comes running over to see whats going on and recognises Annie as a victor of the Hunger games. He shouts at Kaleb and the rest to get towels but they don't listen and just walk off. The shady Guillaume dives in a saves Annie. He lays her on the ground and uses his sodden t-shirt to serve as a pillow for the unconscious Annie. Annie and Guillaume bond after she learns he saved her life. They kiss and Annie tells Guill of how she hates Finnick and is now single whether Finnick still cared or not. Guill and Annie continue to flirt until Annie tells him not to feel bad for letting his gang push her in, when Guillaume asks why not Annie answers 'Because it brought me to you."]

(Kaleb's POV)

I hate him so much! Who does he think he is, anyway? Shouting at us like that? I don't even care about him anymore, he can sort his own problems! I look over my shoulder and see him talking off his shirt.

Errr... I turn back and shake my head, erasing that last image. It's so dark... No time for a stupid girl like that to be out alone. It was her own fault! How was I ever gonna recognise her as a victor? I don't even watch those dumb games!

Urgh! I can't be bothered to walk all the way home now on the other side of the district and the tow-boat service closes at 10pm, I'll just go to the town centre with the other guys! The town centre actually looks really nice at night. Well, technically no one is meant to be here because, like the tow-boats, the town centre closes at 10. They closes the gate but we isn't climb straight over it. They say that the ground in the town centre in wired up to an electric grid, but it never is, all the power goes to the massive fence out to sea (in case someone wanted to swim away). Everyone starts climbing and just as I places my foot on the first foot hold, I hear someone call my name. Not call, more of a whisper-call. You know what I mean? I take my foot off the gate and look round. All the guys are over and are starting into the closed shops to steal stuff (thanks for waiting guys...).

"Hello?" I call.

"Kaleb!" The voice hisses "come over here!"

"Where is 'here'?"

The voice sighs before replying "in the bushes you idiot!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" I walk towards the bushes and stop right in front of them. If anyone walks past now they'll think I'm a complete nut-case! "What now-?" An arm suddenly plunges out of the shrub, herbs me by the collar on my leather jacket and yanks me inside the bush. I go to cry out but a second hand clamps down on my mouth.

"Shut up!" Hissed the voice of my kidnapper. I signal to tell him I won't run off or shout out and he let's go of his grasp. "Who the hell are you?!" I say.

"You don't know?" He says. At first this sounds really self centred but he had genuine confusion in his voice. He's quite tall. Bronze hair. Green eyes like the sea. Maybe a bit older than me.

"Why? Should I?" I reply. The man sighs.

"I'm Finnick Odair." The name rings a bell.

"You go to my school or something? I think I might of heard your name somewhere before." The man looks at me blankly, should I know who he is? Am I, like, super stupid?

"Are you joking with me, kid?" The man ask and looks creepily into my eyes.

"Stop that!" I say

"Sorry," he says, "I've never met anyone who doesn't know who I am"

"So you don't go to my school?"

"Well, yeah, but I- never mind." Whoever he is he's perfectly fine with me not knowing him.

"What do you want with me!?" I ask

"Oh yeah... That. Where did you come from?"

"Errr... District 4... Like you?"

"No, you moron! Where did you come here from? Right now, you are at the town centre," he talks slowly like I'm a baby learning the concept of the Hunger Games, "but where were you before you we're here?"

"The pier." I say, a bit offended.

"And who were you with?"

"Just my mates"

"Anyone else?! Other than your... 'mates'? Anyone else one the pier?"

"There was this one crazy girl there..."

"Do you know what her name was by any chance?"

"We'll I didn't, but then my friend told me that her name was..." I pause.

"What? What was it!?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if who you saw was who I think it was then... I LOVE HER!" He says, maybe starting to choke up. Damn it! This dude is in love with that freak!? He looks really strong... If he finds out that I pushed her into the water then I dread to think what might happen!

"Her name was Annie... Err..."

"Cresta!?"

"Yes!... Crez... Crest... Cresty?" I struggle to repeat.

"Is she still there?," he says brushing me off, "Did she do anything while you we're there?"

"Err... Well... Me and my friends were there.. er.. skimming stones.." I pause looking at his face. He looked so upset by my words, "what?" I ask

"Nothing!" He snaps, "carry on!"

"Well... Skimming stones when this crazy man with dark hair and no shirt came over and pushed her into the water!" Ha! That'll teach Guillaume not to shout at us again!

I waited for a response but none came, Odair was a statue, a painting of pure heart break on his face.

"Okay then..." I say and turn to leave but he puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump. "AH!"

"Thank you, Kaleb"

"How do you know my name, Odair?"

"I go to your school... Re-mem-ber?" He says, again in the baby voice.

"Oh yeah" I say, feeling like an idiot.

"Anyway," says Finnick, "thanks"

"Anytime" I say, but then I'm scared that it didn't come out like a joke as I'd intended. We step out of the bush and I turn to Finnick, "where are you going now then?"

"The pier.. Du-," he stops himself, "see ya 'round"

"Yeah" I say. That's not happening any time soon if I can help it. With that he runs off in the direction of the pier and I go to steal some second-hand goods.

~°~°~°~°~ 5 minutes later ~°~°~°~°~

(Finnick's POV)

What's happened to her? Who is this boy she's with?! What did she do? No! The question is what did HE do!? They're both drenched! I bet her pushed her in then realised who she was then saved her, knowing she gets... Confused that she probably wouldn't be able to recall who pushed her after the trauma of almost drowning! It's likely that he's going after her money now...

It's not her fault! He must be one darn good manipulator! Right now I'm hidden behind some barrels on the pier. Okay, I'll be honest; every time Annie comes out here, to the pier, I follow her. At first I was peeved that she hadn't told me about this place but soon I learned to love watching no her here, just being peaceful...

But this guy? It's ridiculous! I watch from my hiding place as they kiss again. Every time she kisses him it sends a stab of pain through my heart. I love this girl, I'd give my life in a blink to save hers, and she's acting as if I don't exist.

"It's not her fault!" I tell myself.

"It's his fault!" ...He took her from me and

"I intend to get her back!" I see the guy look my way and then I realise... I had been talking out loud.

"Damn!" I whisper

A/N- tah-dahh! Hope you liked it, more coming soon :)


End file.
